


More Than Words

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [106]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Coworker AU, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: Based on this prompt: Hi! I love your writing! I have a prompt: secretly dating au where someone hits on Mickey and Ian just stares angrily in the corner P.S. the yoga au MADE MY DAY it was amazing





	

“Are you sure you’re not coming tomorrow, Mick?” Ian’s voice was a lot lower than usual, most likely a result of just being tired, being relaxed. it was something that could be considered relatively new in his life. He lazily watched his own finger trace his boyfriend’s chest, moving in smooth circles, feeling the short and soft hairs underneath his touch. The pad of his thumb slightly rubbed his collarbone, and neither of them said anything for a minute, just laid there on the bed, facing each other - something that was also new.

 

Of course they both had a thin layer of sweat covering them from the fuck-a-thon that they had wrapped up a mere couple of minutes ago, but neither of them had ever done this with anybody else before, not really - they hadn’t enjoyed anybody else like this. Enjoyed this kind of casual softness. It was weird that they could just simply be in a dark bedroom, barely touching, and still be so incredibly content. It was a good, weird, though - for sure.

 

“No one expects me to be there anyway, man - kinda weird if I showed up” Mickey finally hummed back, Ian’s soft hand leaving his collarbone and easing a little bit further up his body, until he was softly cupping his neck, the brunet struggling not to lean into it too much - despite him being close to passing thirty, every once in a while, it was still difficult for him to accept himself, accept this - him being gay, that wasn’t a question, of course he was.

 

But it was still scary sometimes, despite him and Mandy having left the south side years and years ago - and this was still new and uncomfortable - a relationship. It wasn’t anything he had had before, not really - he had had a couple of fuck buddies that had somehow become boyfriends - with chinese food, movies and sex, even some talking, but the others had never been like Ian - he hadn’t cared about them, he hadn’t wanted them like this. He would never have let them trace the pale freckles on his chest after sex, he had never leaned into their touch.

 

So yeah - being with Ian was weird, good weird, but weird. Almost three months had passed since they had officially decided to be a couple, but Mickey still had to remind himself that it was okay. So did Ian, and even Mandy had tapped him on the shoulder once or twice; ‘Relax, you like him, he likes you - what’s the problem?’

 

“You should be there, though” Ian reminded him, their eyes meeting through the darkness of Mickey’s bedroom; a slight grin appearing on his lips. “You work there, too”

 

“Yeah, but I never go to that kind of shit anyway - people are gonna look if I go, you want them to figure out we’re banging?” Ian made a noise, deep down in his throat. It was true - Mickey went to work when he had to, did what he had to do, and then went home. Office parties were not his thing, and since he had been working at the same place for nearly five years - people knew this. Him going would surely raise some eyebrows.

 

“We’re more than banging” Ian stated, voice closer to a whisper now, as he grinned, placing his hand on the mattress behind Mickey instead, moving forwards and rolling them over so that he was on top of him, fingers resting against his shoulder, eyes deep into each other’s. It wasn’t a helpful comment, but he wasn’t sure what to say otherwise - it was the truth, what Mickey had said.

 

“Point is I don’t gotta be there, and I don’t wanna be there. Not going” Ian pouted, sticking his bottom lip out, watching his boyfriend fight a grin at the childish gesture. “And anyway - they already figured out we’re friends by now, they figure out we’re more, we’re done, you want that?”

 

That was true, too - not for one single minute could either of them quite figure out why exactly two people on the same floor weren’t allowed to date - it didn’t make much sense, given that they were both consenting adults. But Ian figured that it had something to do with conflicts, and keeping things professional. Especially since Mickey had been there longer and was somewhat of Ian’s boss - it wasn’t written out or anything, but that’s what he was to him, along with some other people on the floor.

 

And if Mickey was being honest - this whole keeping it a secret thing, it didn’t bother him. Partly because it was kind of hot, but also because he didn’t want people in his personal business in any case.

 

“Can’t you go just because I want you there?” Ian’s voice had taken more of a whining tone now, his face inching closer to Mickey’s. Mickey shook his head once or twice, unable to keep the grin from spreading over his lips as he brought one of his hands to lay above his head, stretching his body slightly underneath Ian’s, their hips pressing together. “Please” Now he was whispering, breath fanning his boyfriend’s lips, almost touching. Mickey’s teeth scratched the inside of his bottom one, chest tightening slightly, just because of this - because he was close to him. That was all it took for him to feel like this. “Please” Ian whispered again, and now neither of them could take more of the teasing; their mouths attacked each other’s, kissing each other passionately, tongues sliding together.

 

Ian had completely forgotten about the party, feeling Mickey’s hand at the back of his neck, holding onto the strands of his hair that he could get a hold of, his touch making him completely dizzy. Then, of course - like the fucking asshole that he was - Mickey broke the kiss, and he looked up at him, breathing heavily.

 

“No” He stated, chuckling as he pushed him off of him and got up, leaving his boyfriend on the bed with a boner and a confused look on his face.

 

  
***

 

  
Despite this, of course a few days later - Ian had somehow convinced Mickey to go anyway. It had taken many blowjobs, many pancakes and many kisses - but he was there. Honestly, Ian wasn’t all too sure why he wanted him to be; sure he wanted him around as much as he could, but him going to this office party had felt extra important somehow - maybe because it would make them feel more like a couple, even though they couldn’t go as one.

 

Maybe because as much as Ian tried to be a people person, he actually preferred being alone. Or alone with Mickey - and having him here would just make the whole experience so much better - not that it was good to begin with, these things rarely were. Fuck, he hadn’t even been listening to what they were celebrating, or if they were even celebrating anything - anyway, he liked to go to these things himself, if only because he liked coming home.

 

The past few times, he had headed out early and bought chinese food to bring over to Mickey’s place, soaking in the comforting feel of that. But somehow heading out early, together with Mickey - that just seemed even better.

 

And hopefully it wouldn’t be too long until they could, they had been here for almost an hour and twenty minutes at this point; Ian was standing over in the corner, looking out over the office. A minute ago, he had been talking to a coworker or so, but they had both walked away at this point, and he was left alone, something he didn’t mind terribly. He had his hand wrapped around a bottle of water - some of the people around were drinking beer, and a part of him wanted one, just because he was beginning to get bored of this, but he stopped himself, of course. Not drinking had taken some getting used to back when he had first had to go on meds, but at this point, it didn’t take much thought; he just didn’t do it.

 

Ian’s eyes lazily swept over the place; everybody were kind of in groups, chatting amongst themselves. The two people who had been hired at the same time as him, the older couple of people that had been here for years, and the - wait. Fucking hell, no. His attention got stuck on Mickey, where he was standing in the middle of the place, talking to someone - talking to the one guy in the office who was around their age.

 

It wasn’t exactly a secret that he had a crush on Mickey, he had for a long time. In fact, before Mickey and Ian had gotten together, Ian had even assumed that the two of them were dating, being that he was always next to Mickey, always talking to him, always chuckling - he wasn’t bad looking either. He was white, blond - he looked like just about every other guy in the city, nothing special - but certainly not bad.

 

Ian squinted slightly, lifting his water up to his lips, all the time wishing that it was beer. He continued watching them; he couldn’t tell if Mickey was enjoying the conversation or not, and they were way too far away for him to catch any snippets of it. What he did know, though, was that Mickey didn’t dislike the guy - he had even admitted to Ian once that he had thought about going on a date with him. Then he had made it clear that Ian was so much better and that he had forgotten all about Luke the second that he had walked into the office, and as much as Ian had enjoyed that statement - and as much as he believed it - he couldn’t help the jealousy that begun forming in his chest at this sight.

 

He hated being jealous - hated it - it wasn’t who he was, it wasn’t who he was supposed to be. While he and Mickey may have not said that they loved each other, and they may not be living together, their relationship was relatively serious, taking its short span into account. They were good, safe, secure and happy - but damn it, Ian didn’t like the way Luke was looking at Mickey. Or the way Mickey was looking back at him.

 

It was stupid - technically Ian could just walk over there and join in, but it felt wrong. Besides, he kind of wanted to stay here in the corner, just to see what was going to happen. Luke wasn’t exactly throwing himself at Mickey, but he wasn’t - not - doing so either. He was laughing, talking, taking half a step closer for virtually no reason at all. As far as he knew, Mickey was as single as they came - which was probably one of the reasons why Ian’s chest was exploding in the worst way possible.

 

And when Luke got way too close for Ian’s liking, before he really knew what he was doing, he was walking across the office, hurrying over to them. Honestly - he may be stupid, and he may be jealous for no reason what so ever - but he was allowed, alright? Mickey was hot, Mickey was amazing - and Mickey was his.

 

“Mick, I’m going out to grab a smoke, do you want to come?” Ian did his absolute best to keep the angry strain out of his voice when he spoke, but it was difficult, and obviously Mickey had heard it, was his eyebrow raise anything to go by.

 

“Uh… yeah, man. Sure, I’ll come” He nodded.

 

“Wait - before you go…” Luke called him back, right as Mickey and Ian were both about to turn around and head towards the exit of the building. Ian stayed a step or two behind as Mickey walked back, but he was watching - trying not to look intimidating - but he was watching. “I just wanted to ask you if you were free some time - maybe you wanted to grab a beer, or some dinner. I figured it was about time I asked” Ian swallowed, listening to another guy ask his boyfriend out - he couldn’t do shit to stop it.

 

The worst part was that Luke was a good guy - he wasn’t a loser, he wasn’t an asshole - he was respectable. Attractive, confident - not much different than Ian when it boiled down to it. Which was probably another reason why he felt so fucking angry about this. In fact, inside of his head as he listened, Ian was considering what other jobs he could get if he got fired from here - he wanted so badly to wrap his arm around Mickey’s waist and reveal they were together. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t - fuck.

 

But at the end of the day, it didn’t matter - he should really learn to put his trust in his boyfriend;

 

“Nah, I’m not sure my boyfriend would like that, man” Ian dug his teeth deep into his cheek, keeping his grin strictly under control as he watched the realization and embarrassment wash over Luke’s face - of course he didn’t know that said boyfriend was Ian, but the satisfaction was still there.

 

“Oh. Oh, I didn’t know. Well, he’s lucky” Mickey nodded.

 

“It’s cool, thanks, man”

 

  
***

 

  
“The hell was that?” Ian sighed at the amusement present in his boyfriend’s voice as they both felt the fresh air enter their lungs, the heavy door slamming behind them both, surrounding them in the lit city night. “You jealous or some shit?” At the second question, he turned around to face Mickey, who’s eyebrows were nearly touching his hairline - asshole fucking knew Ian was jealous, he just wanted to hear him say it.

 

“I just didn’t like how close he was standing, that’s all” Ian shrugged - it was bullshit; he didn’t like any of it - from the way he looked at Mickey, to the way he was talking to Mickey, and yes - how close he was standing.

 

“Jealous” Mickey said, grinned, and before he could react, he was pushed backwards, Ian caging him in, pressing him up against the brick wall. “‘mit it” He hummed then, lowly as Ian felt his fist grasp the fabric of his own t shirt right by his hip, pressing himself a little bit closer, his chin tilting upwards. Ian licked his lips, swallowing.

 

“Alright” He said. “I’m jealous. You’re mine” His arms were wrapped all the way around his boyfriend’s waist at his point, holding them both close together, breaths fanning each other’s lips in the chilly night.

 

“How’s that?” Mickey asked, to which Ian’s throat tightened, just a little bit. They had never professed their love for each other - three months, five if they were to count the time when they had been circling around each other, fucking every once in a while - and they had never said it. Ian had said it too much in the past, and it had gotten him hurt, and Mickey had never said it - so to both of them, it was a big deal.

 

More than three words. But Ian felt it. He did. He had never once in his entire life, been this crazy about a man, and he had to - he had to let him know. And in a way, this was the perfect time. So he was silent for another beat, and then he pressed himself a little bit closer, and he breathed the words out;

 

“Because I love you” Not much of a reaction was visible on Mickey’s face, and maybe that was because of the shock. The surprise of finally hearing it. But he could feel his grip on him tighten, lips parting slightly more. “And you love me” Ian added then, to which Mickey nodded.

 

“Yeah” After that, they grinned and pressed their lips together; the talking was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't posted in forever...? Except for Beastly, but I finished writing that one months ago so it's not the same thing. Wow. Well then. 
> 
> <3


End file.
